You can only dance as well as your partner
by Eris's Apple
Summary: Gunther and Cece had always been rivals, ever since the Hessenheffers came to America. But, when Rocky and Gunther are paired up in Science class to work on a project & on Shake it Up!, will end up as friends, as they become extremely close?


_"Cece, wake up."_ Cecelia groaned at her best friend's voice. "I am up…" she muttered, under her breath, pulling a pillow over her head to block out the sound of Rocky's alarming voice. "Cece!" Soon enough, Cecilia Jones felt a thud on the head when Rocky slapped her with a pillow over and over. "I'm up. I'm up…" Cece continued to groan. One final throw and a loud shout startled the orange-haired girl. "I'm up! I'm up!" she squealed, sitting up in her bed. She leaned against the bedframe. "What do you need?" her voice was still groggy. It sounded like a muffled moan. "Rocky, answer me."

It only took her a moment to realize that she sounded like '_Whasss do you n-need. R-rooky, answer m-me…._' Cece yawned. "What do you need?" she repeated. This time, her voice sounded normal. She rubbed her eyes repeatedly.

"We have to go to Shake It Up, remember? You overslept –"

Cece cut her best friend off. "Woah, woah, woah, slow down there, Rocky. _I_ overslept? I think you mean w_e_."

Rocky only rolled her eyes at this. "No, I mean you. I woke up two hours ago."

Cece only scoffed and looked down at Rocky's attire. "Oh, really? Then, how do you explain you wearing your pajamas still? _Anybody _who has had a sleepover with Rocky Blue would know that you get up and change the minute you wake up!"

Rocky was embarrassed. Her cheeks tinted a light pink color, but deepened soon enough.

"Aha!" Cecilia pointed at her best friend accusingly, before standing up and running a finger through her hair. She looked at herself in the mirror with pride, picking up a brush to lightly stroke her orange hair. "What're you gonna wear to the show?"

Rocky smiled once Cece stood up, and stood up herself. "Um, I don't know. I didn't bring any clothes over. Can I borrow one of yours?"

Cece groaned. "You know how it works, Rocky, _I _let you sleep over and _you _give me clothes! How could you forget?" she looked at her best friend intensely, but her frown turned into a smile and she let out several airy giggles. "Of course, Rocky!"

Rocky was slightly intimidated by Cece's grimace, but also smiled and sighed with relief once she agreed. "Great!" With that, she rushed over to Cecilia's closet and began throwing clothes onto her bed. "O-la-la…" she giggled.

"I think _I'm _going to wear_ this_." Cece pulled out an outfit that she had already prepared for herself.

"Oooh, you have daisy dukes? Your mom lets you wear shorts that are that short!"

Cece giggled. "They're not _that _short. Besides, I need something that I can move in! And who said that my mom knowed?"

"You mean that my mom _knew_?"

Cece looked at her best friend with confusion. "No, Rocky, _my_ mom knowed." She explained, not aware that Rocky was correcting her, not asking her a question.

"…Whatever, Cece." Rocky said, giving up, and shrugging her shoulders. "Any ideas on what I can wear?"

Rocky looked over Cece's closet once more before throwing a demin jacket, puffy tutu-like skirt, fishnet leggings and a cami onto the bed. "Hey, these are mine!" she pulled out several other skirts, leggings, and a few tees. "These are mine, too!"

"Why'd you put them in my closet?"

Rocky looked at Cece skeptically. The two eventually burst into giggles after a long time of staring.

"I like the first one." They both said in unison.

"Jinx!" Cece shouted.

"Double jinx!"

"Triple jinx!"

"Quadruple jinx!" they both shouted out loudly.

"What comes after that?" Cece asked.

Rocky shrugged. "'Dunno." She responded.

Rocky sighed as they both changed clothing. They were used to seeing each other, anyways, and both had made the other promise not to look at them while they were naked. "I look _gooooooood_." Cece grinned at herself as she looked in the mirror. "Don't I?" she flipped her hair.

Rocky nodded. "Yeah. What about me?"

Cece gestured with her hands, "Eh."

"Cece!" Raquelle stared at her with annoyance and shock for a few minutes.

"Just kidding!" Cece blurted out, "Geez."

"I thought so. Payback for waking up so late! You really thought that I was offended!" Rocky laughed uncontrollably, poking the air (and Cece) with her fingers, while Cece stared at her strangely, before bursting into laughter as well. "And _you _actually thought I was kidding about how you look!" she giggled.

Rocky stared at her intensely, folding her arms.

Cece stared back.

"Ahaha!" they giggled after a few moments of intense staring.

The two arrived at _Shake It Up, Chicago! _after fifteen minutes of riding on the bus. A stinky aroma filled the air in there, and the two were both relieved to exit the bus. Both of them had their fingers intertwined. "Ugh, did you smell that kid?" Cece said disgustedly. "He farted like eight times on the whole trip! And we were behind him!" she imitated the sound of gagging before grinning and smiling back at her best friend, leaning against her side. Rocky laid her head down on Cece's head, being the taller of the two.

When they entered the building, they held up their passes to the security guard to show that they 'worked' at the building. He let them past. It was playing TTYLXOX, Cece's current favorite song. She couldn't help but burst into song as they entered, "B-b-be my BFF, cause IDK what's coming next, and I'll be LMHO with the rest, so TTYLXOX!"

Rocky only smiled at this. She put her duffel on a hook, along with Cece's bag, and began doing stretches. Cecelia followed this.

"Rocky! Little Rocky!" Gary Wilde called their names as he walked past them with a huge smirk, grinning at them as he passed. He stopped directly in front of the two, who were stretching. "You guys look great today!"

Cece rolled her eyes.

"What do you want now, Gary?" Rocky asked.

"Hey, I'm your boss." He retorted, pointing a finger at her. He didn't answer her question and instead moved towards Gunther and Tinka once more. "Looking good." He said once more, then moved to the center of the studio.

"Everybody! Dancers! Can I have your –"

"_B-b-be my BFF, cause IDK what's coming next…"_

The music blared loudly.

"Cut the music!" Gary shouted loudly, sending shivers down some dancers' backs. The music came to an abrupt stop. Gary resumed talking.

"So, we're going to have two dancers do a spotlight dance on the show. The best we've got, actually. They're young, cute, and will be thrilled working with each other…" Gary smiled, looking towards Cece and Rocky.

The two girls giggled and held hands. "Finally! Our time to shine!"

Gary opened his mouth to speak once more. "Cece Jones and Gunther Hessenheffer!"

Rocky had already begun walking up to him pride fully with Cece. She was crushed when her name wasn't called and… _Gunther's w_as. She didn't want the two getting close, dancing together, or becoming friends.

"Come on, Rocky!" she called, reaching for her best friend's hand, when she realized Rocky had not been called.

"Cece, I…"

Cece nodded. "I'm sorry. Gary, I can't do this –"

No! Rocky didn't want Cece to dance with Gunther, but she still wanted her best friend to become more known by the world, even if it meant without her.

"Right now, because she's so thrilled, of course!" Rocky interjected.

Cece looked at her, confused. "No, that's not what I was going to say. I can't dance without –"

"Warming up first! Right!" Rocky interrupted her again, starting to stretch, queuing that Cece should follow.

Cece looked at her, again, puzzled. "What are you doing?"

"Stretching." Rocky replied, "Isn't it obvious?"

Cece shook her head. "That's not what I meant. Why aren't you letting me quit?"

"Look, Cece. I want to dance with you, but you deserve that spotlight dance."

"You do, too!"

Rocky shook her head. "No. Please, just do it for me…"

They looked over at Gunther and Tinka, who also seemed to be angered by the pairing. "Gary! You chose her over me! But me and Gunther… we're like a goat with two heads! We cannot be separated –"

Gary looked at them. "Rocky and Cece seem to be taking it better than you both are… Maybe I should give them the spotlight dance instead."

Gunther was the one that objected this time. "No!" he shouted in his thick accent. "I deserve that spotlight dance, even more than Cece!"

Cece looked at him with that 'really? You think you're better than me?' look.

Gunther stared back for a moment, but blinked once he realized that he had been looking into her blue eyes for quite a while. He looked away.

"Get to work," Gary said, pushing the two together. They both stared at each other for a second before turning away and shaking their heads. _"Ugh!"_


End file.
